White Wood Door
Basic Information White Wood Doors are usable, wireable and lockable pieces of wooden furniture that look like they're made from white painted wood. These doors do not have any holes or transparent parts, but 6 inserted thinner panels and a golden metal plate in the middle. Even though it looks like a name plate, it cannot be inscribed. Like most doors, White Wood Doors are the size of 2 blocks in height and 1 block in width; they can only be opened and closed by players, but not by Creatures. These doors can only be rotated sideways because of their special functionality. These winter-themed doors were implemented as part of the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 community reward bundle with update R58 "Elfi's Wonderland 2018" on December 19th 2018, together with Giftwrapped Beds, Holiday Windows, White Brick Fireplaces, White Brick Walls, LED Tree Blocks, the Reinbeau Antlers Costume and the "Pro"-exclusive Reaudolph Flashlight. The 3 Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundles were part of the donations campaign for the Creativerse Christmas Holiday event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 that ran from December 19th 2018 until January 25th 2019 and was dedicated to charity. Playful was donating a portion of revenue and 100% of all Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles sales from the event to the Make-a-Wish Foundation that grants wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. The goal of this fund raising was 10,000 US$, segmented in 3 tiers or "milestones". Whenever one more tier/milestone of the goal was reached, the according Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundle (Tier 1 - 3) became claimable for free in the Store of Creativerse for all players, no matter if "Pro" or F2P. How to obtain The Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle was unlocked by the donations of players on January 2nd 2019 and could be claimed by all players for free in the Store from then on until the end of the Christmas event on January 25th 2019. Players could obtain the rare seasonal Recipe for White Wood Doors by claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle in the Store for free by clicking on its icon and then confirming their choice by clicking on the green button below that said "Free". This bundle was (Steam) account-bound and could only be claimed once per player. The bundle included 5 already crafted White Wood Doors and other crafted items. If you claimed this bundle on any game world, all the items would automatically be placed into your inventory/bag on this game world in the shape of 6 stacks of Christmas-themed items, not packed into one wooden storage container. White Wood Doors cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. If you have missed the opportunity to claim the free Make-A-Wish 3 bundle, then players who have obtained the rare crafting Recipe by claiming the bundle in time are able to craft these White Wood Door for you on your game world if you invite them and provide them with the necessary crafting materials. Items are not transferable between game worlds. Already crafted White Wood Doors can also be bought as parts of block kits that can be purchased for (customizable) Blueprints with ingame Coins (purchasable via Coins bundles in the ingame Store to be paid via Steam Wallet). Receiving already crafted White Wood Doors from other players or buying them as part of block kits for Blueprints will not provide you with their crafting recipe though. White Wood Doors can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only if the according seasonal crafting recipe has been unlocked by claiming the Make-a-Wish Tier 3 bundle in the Store for free until January 25th 2019. Unlocking the crafting recipe In order to permanently add the rare crafting Recipe for White Wood Doors to your Crafting Menu, you needed to claim the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle in the Store until January 25th 2019 for free. Then, the rare seasonal Recipe would not be added to your inventory/bag in the shape of any Recipe Book or Scroll, instead it would automatically be added to your Crafting Menu. The Recipe for White Wood Doors was account-bound during the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 and cannot be given to other players. Players could also claim the item bundle for the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle on any game world of their choice, which would place all the items from the bundle into their inventory (6 stacks). If you have claimed the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle until January 25th 2019, the Recipe for White Wood Doors will stay available in your Crafting Menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare crafting Recipes and Store-bought recipes that have been learnt, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. This option means that all common recipes that you have unlocked on other game worlds will be locked again and will not "carry over" as being unlocked to this specific game world. The Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle with this rare seasonal crafting recipe in it was only available for free until January 25th 2019 when the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland ended. The Crafting Recipes from this bundle that you have obtained by claiming it in time will stay in your Crafting Menu of course, the items will stay in your possession too and will not vanish after the Christmas event is over. This rare Recipe that was part of the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle until January 25th 2019 will very likely become available again in December 2019. Crafting White Wood Doors Once you've learnt the rare Recipe, 1 White Wood Door can be crafted in your Crafting Menu from: * 4 Wood Slabs, to be created in a Processor from any type of uncorrupted natural Wood block, which does not require any crafting recipe to be unlocked, * 1 Iron Bar made in a Forge from Iron Ore that can be extracted from Iron Nodes on the Stalactite layer underground. Iron Ore can also occasionally be found in significant amounts in Iron Treasure Chests that randomly spawn on Lava layer blocks or Diamond Treasure Chests that spawn on Corrupted Blocks * 1 (block of) Snow that can be found in cold Biomes like on frozen Oceans, snow-covered Mountains, in Taigas, Frozen Deserts, snowy Tundras, snowy Canyons and the like How to use White Wood Doors White Wood Doors can be placed into the game world for building purposes, for example into a wall of a building the entrance to a cave. They can then be opened and closed, but only by players, not by Creatures. Since update R33 on August 2nd 2016, doors can be locked and wired to activation devices, optionally with operating gates in between. You can rotate White Wood Doors by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button, however only sideways because of their specific functionality. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while pointing the cursor at an already rotated block or object, so that all doors of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. If you place two doors of the same type next to each other, the doors will automatically turn towards each other and can then both open simultaneously when being activated. It might be necessary to remove and place one of the doors once more if it doesn't work right away though. Placing more than two doors adjacently does not auto-connect them in pairs, but will usually just auto-rotate the door adjacent to the newly placed one. So placing a row of doors next to each other can require to manually rotate many of them after placing them in order to let them connect in pairs. For a while, even different door types would automatically rotate and link together, but this is not the case any longer. However, you can rotate one of two door leaves so that their hinges are at the outer sides and their handles are directly next to each other - in this case even different types of door leaves will both open and close together (including Galactic Bay Doors that slide sideways, but except for Ice Doors). White Wood Doors can be opened and closed by you by activating them (click the right mouse button or press "f" as the default key when pointing at a White Wood Door with your cursor). All players, even mere visitors, can open and close doors unless they have been locked with a Wiring Tool, no matter the permission setting of the doors; including doors on player claims or within an Adventure. Creatures cannot open closed doors, but some might be able to use their special attacks through doors on player characters if they are close enough. Creatures usually cannot "sense" player characters that are on the other side of a door, so they won't lay siege to player bases (buildings). However, if an aggressive/agitated Creature is chasing your player character and you close a door just before the Creature reaches your player character, it might keep on waiting for your return right behind the door as long as you're close. In this case, Creatures can be able to hurt player characters if they are close by even through a closed door with their special attacks or if they have an exceptionally long reach (like Trogs for example). Sometimes, closing doors when Creatures are on the doorstep will trap the Creatures and enable players to kill them (or tame them) without being attacked. At other times, this action might hurl Creatures (and player characters) high up into the sky, even through solid blocks above the door. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up doors that have been placed into the world. However you cannot take doors if players have set the permission level of a door above your permission rank on the according game-world or player claim. As an owner, admin or mod(erator) you can change this though. For more details please read the article about Permissions. How to lock doors Currently all players can open and close unlocked doors when visiting your game-world and/or claim, even if they are set to "Visitor". Only if you lock your doors (by disabling the option "can interact" when looking at the door with a Wiring Tool equipped), other players cannot open your doors - but you yourself cannot either, unless you will use your Wiring Tool again to unlock the door. With the Wiring Tool equipped and activating the door (right-click or "f" by default), you can also set doors so that they will open to the other side ("flip direction"). The padlock symbol (accessible when using the Wiring Tool) lets you define the minimum permission rank that players will need to have to be able to see and change the settings of the door with their own Wiring Tool. This permission is set to "world builders" by default when placing the object (door), on claims it's set to "claim builders". Wireable objects like doors can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players, even owners, with a Wiring Tool. When locking a door, only the owner and players with an even higher permission rank can then use Wiring Tools to change this setting ("can interact") and open the door/s. Using an activation device like a Number Pad together with a Number Comparison Gate is advised to set a number code only known to the owner and their trusted friends. Fire Warning Attention: White Wood Doors are flammable! When placing White Wood Doors close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, crafted White Wood Doors can easily start to burn in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable materials, objects and blocks on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set White Wood Doors on fire. If White Wood Doors start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks and materials, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game-worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim (=spreading) enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls will have no effect on these claims either then. It is also possible for owners of the game-world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game-world in the basic world options (type ESC, click on "edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland Category:Crafted Category:Recipe Category:Doors Category:Flammable Category:Wireable Category:Lockable Category:Furniture